Undo It
by lovesam
Summary: You valued your music; you made me fall in love with that stupid lullaby. Hey Edward, my music will eventually find you; wonder if you’ll like it." Rated M for language


Hey guys! so this is a new story. I know that My Little Bride isn't finished but i'm so totally Blocked! I've had this story like stuck in my head for the last month or so, so i decided to write it out to see if I get unblocked.

The wonderful rhap. so .dize is my beta for this story! Thank you for correcting my horrible grammar! lol

I don't own anything

well I hope you enjoy

peace and love

lovesam

* * *

Prologue

It's been four years since I was left in that damn forest. I'll be the first to admit that I've moved on from heartache, but unadulterated anger has taken its place and there's no getting over itf for me. What kind of person leaves someone in the forest after they take your heart and shred it to tiny little pieces thenand proceed to dance on them like a fun game? I'll tell you who, Edward Fucking Cullen. I will never understand what I did to deserve that kind of pain, but pay backs a bitch and her name is Izzy Bird. Let's see how you like it when I call you out on your bullshit Edward. You valued your music; you made me fall in love with that stupid lullaby. Hey Edward, my music will eventually find you; wonder if you'll like it.

Chapter one – New Beginning

"Bella, I swear to god, if you don't get your mopye ass down here I will drag you out by your ears!" Charlie bellowed from the foot of the steps.

Clutching a pillow I rolled out of bed and shuffled out of my room. I've been lying in bed not moving for god knows how long. The pain was insufferable, everything I did or thought reminded me of him. Nothing was untainted, even my damn bed reminded me of him. I quiet counting the days; they all just seemed to blur together. I also quiet cleaning, making dinner, talking;, basically living. All I did was convert oxygen to carbon dioxide, and even then it was such a chore. When I finally made it down the steps, I was greeted by a pissed off father.

"Yes." My voice was hoarse and foreign to me; I guess that happens when you don't talk. Idly, I wondered how long it had been since I actually held a conversation. He dragged me over to the couch and gently but firmly pushed me to sit down. Instead of sitting like I thought, he began pacing in front of me.

"Bella, I say this because I love you, I'm sorry that you're in pain, but you need to get your ass out of this house and move on. Don't let that asshole control your life, you need to show him and yourself that you can get on without him. Show him that what he did was wrong and stupid, make him regret his decision. You need to live your life for you and learn from this. I swear to you that you are a strong and beautiful person. I will help you in any way that I can, but I will not help you sulk around and feel sorry for yourself. I know firsthand what not finding closure feels like, don't let this beat you. I've given you two weeks to feel sorry for yourself, but enough is enough. I know that you're not going to bounce back overnight, but I expect you to make and effort. I'm not giving you a choice in the matter so don't try and argue, and ordon't even think about going to your mother because she agrees with me." I stared dumbly at him; my father who is a level headed man for the most part has never raised his voice at me let alone cursed. He had stopped his pacing and was now staring intently at me for what I'm assuming for was some sort of reaction. I surprised both of us by starting to laugh, and I don't mean light giggling. I mean full blown gut busting, falling out of my seat rolling on the floor laughing. When I glanced up at Charlie, shock was the only emotion on his face. After what seemed like forever I calmed down enough to sit up and whip the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"That was possibly the funniest speech that you have ever given me." I chuckled.

"I'm being serious Bella, I want you to get out of the house and get back to your friends! I didn't say all of this for you just to laugh it off; I want you to get your ass in gear. Pick a hobby, get out there and do something! I'm begging you, don't let yourself waste away." The conviction in his voice sobered me up.

"Dad, I understand you not wanting me to mope, really I do, but you need to give me time." I started out strong but towards the end my voice dropped to a whisper.

"Bella honey, I know how you feel, believe me I do. I thought I would die the day you mother left me and took you with her, and a part of me did. But mMy friends came at me much like I'm coming at you;, they wouldn't let me brood and feel sorry for myself. They came in dragged me out of this house and took me on a road trip to get my mind off my misery, and guess what, it worked. I even picked up a new hobby and no, it was not fishing. I want you to see that I get that you're hurting, but the bigger picture is that you will get through this and you'll be stronger for it."

"What did you do to get your mind off losing mom?"

"You really want to know.?" He quirked an eyebrow at me, I just nodded my head. "Well I learned how to play the guitar, I was pretty damn good too." his grin morphed his face into one that made his eyes twinkle and shine with pride.

"Really? How come I've never heard you play?" never once had I seen him with a guitar, he hardly ever listens to music with me around.

"Well, truth be told I just kinda put it on the back burner when I became the chief, that and fishing takes up most of my free time. But I still have that guitar in the attic. Would you like me to show you?, I could even play for you if you want, but keep in mind it's been a few years since I played."

"Please, I would love to hear you play." He left me on the floor, disappearing up the stairs. Ten minutes later I could hear the tuning of guitar strings.

"Now, Bella remember I haven't played in a while, be nice." I smiled and nodded encouraging him to begin.

(Tim McGraw- My Little Girl)

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

He let the last note float to silence; I could hardly believe my dad, the man so few of words could sing with such emotion. Tears threatened to spill again, but for a totally different reason. It was beautiful, his voice, the song, everything. It was like a light bulb went off. If music was dad's let out, then maybe it could be mind too.

"Dad, that was, wow! I mean why you didn't try to be a singer, you're amazing." I couldn't help but gush praise. He blushed, I couldn't believe it, my dad blushed; it was like an alternate universe or something.

"I'm not that good Bella, it was just a way to express myself, and you know I don't do well with talking about my feelings, but singing made it better. It's not like I ever wrote songs, I just played stuff that fit the mood I was in. yYou're like me in that respect, we don't do well telling people how we feel." He had set the guitar down on the coffee table; I couldn't help but look at it. I was itching to see if I could make the same wonderful sounds that he was making a minute ago. With Edward I never wanted to touch his piano in fear that I might hurt it or make a total fool of myself, but I wanted to try with the guitar.

"You don't give yourself much credit dDad; I'm being honest with you;, that was unbelievable! Do you, do you think you could teach me?"

"Oh baby Bbells I would love to teach you! Nothing would make me happier than to teach you how to play." Gathering me in a hug he whispered reassurances. I knew I wasn't fixed, I knew that it was possible that I could never be fixed, but I knew that this was the first step.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been three and a half years since the night Charlie showed me his hidden talent. Turns out hidden talents run in the family. It was like I was made to play the guitar, everything came easy. I loved the feel of the strings pressing into my fingers, the echo of the chord that I strummed, but most of all I love the freedom the music offered me. A knock at my door brought me out of my reverie. Setting Johnny down I went to check who was at the door.

"Mitch what are you doing here?"

"I am here to kidnap you, come on we're going to Seattle." With that Mitch walked into the living room, snapped up Johnny, stuck him in his case, grabbed my jacket, took a hold of my wrist and dragged me out to his mustang, all before I cwould really protest.

_***flashback***_

_I meet Mitch two days after I started learning how to play the guitar;. I was in Port Angeles, looking for a guitar. Dad tried teaching me on his, but itI felt wrong somehow using his guitar so I convinced him that I needed to get my own. I honestly didn't know what I was doing, I knew nothing about guitars, but I was hoping that one would jump out at me saying 'pick me;, I'm the one that's going to help you.' Yyes I know stupid but hey I was winging it. It had probably been two hours of me staring at the different optionsinions; I couldn't make heads or tails of which one would fit me._

"_I would go with the Epiphone Hummingbird." A voice behind me startled me out of my browsing. Whirling around, I was met with a pair of vivid blue eyes. He looked to be about my age, he had slightly tanned skin, which was odd ofor Washington. He stood about a foot taller than me with broad shoulders, he was slightly muscled. Shaggy dirty blonde hair hung around his ears, his face was an odd mix of sharp angles and roundness, but it worked for him. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_The guitar, you've been staring at this wall of guitars for the past two hours. I thought you might need some help." I just kept looking at him. "You know in some places it's considered rude to stare." He gave a half smile; I could sense his discomfort, which snapped me out of my silence._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, my brain decided to check out on me for a bit. Yeah I am looking for a guitar; my Ddad's teaching me how to play. Unfortunately I have no idea what the differences between them are." He gave a half laugh._

"_That's ok, um like I was saying I would go with the Epiphone Hummingbird, it's a beautiful instrument, I think you would find it a good fit." Walking over to the wall, he reached for a beautiful black guitar, silently he handed it to me. Slinging the strap over my shoulder, it on I place my fingers on the neck and strummed. A pleasant sound reverberated. "I was right, perfect fit, I'm Mitch by the way." he held out his hand for me to shake._

"_Isabella, but call me Bella" I shook his hand. "And this is a beautiful guitar. How did you know which one to pick out for me?"_

"_I've played for a long time and I'vem helped countless people pick out guitars, you looked like the kind of girl that would appreciate this one." He gave me a contemplating look before speaking again. "Don't take this the wrong way, considering we have just met all of ten seconds ago, but you don't really look like a 'Bella' you look like an Iz, yes you look like an Iz."_

"_Uh, ok. Never thought about it before, but I kinda like it." I mused. "But I really like this guitar."_

"_So what made you want to learn the guitar?" I hesitated; I didn't want to tell him, I didn't know him._

"_That's personal, sorry."_

"_No need to be sorry, I understand."_

_A friendship bloomed after that first day. It was nice to have Mitch around; he offered friendship that was uncomplicated. We would get together a couple of days a week to talk about music and see how I've progressed in my music._

_***end flashback***_

"Iz, you're not mad at me are you?"

"Well how can I be mad if I don't know what we're doing, what are we doing?"

"Well….. I thought we could go to this bar and you could play. You and I both know that you should share your music, and before you argue I won't take you home until you sing." _that is not going to happen!_

"What makes you think I won't just call a cab to take me home?" I smirked.

"You won't Iz and you know it, come on I've never heard someone as good as you. You need to be heard by people, share this gift you have. Besides what can you lose, you won't know anyone there and I doubt you will ever see any of them again." _He had a point, but could I really put myself out there? Most of my songs were about Edward the dipshit. But the songs were pretty awesome_.

"But what if I make a fool of myself? What if I fall off the stage or something? What if I forget the words or my chords?" The nerves were getting to me. I loved to sing, but I just freaked out really bad before I actually sing.

"Iz, you are an amazing guitarist and singer, your songs have so much emotion that people can relate to, come on Iz, I'll be there with you cheering you on."

"Ugh fine, but if I make a fool of myself I will kill you!"

The rest of the ride I was silent, I thought about what songs I would play. There were a couple of songs that were really close to my heart, since they were the first ones that I had written.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitch pulled up to a bar named Rodeo, _really? That has got to be the cheesiest name I have ever heard. Hopefully there will only be a handful of people in there, the less people there to witness my performance the better._

"Come on Iz; get your ass out of my car and into that bar." Mitch smirked at me.

"I'm coming! Sheesh, you'd think that you're were the one singing and not me."

"Just come on princess, you've got songs to sing." with that he once grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me into the bar. When we entered I stopped dead in my tracks, there were people wall to wall. Every person I knew was present.

"What the hell is this Mitch?! Why is every person I've ever met here!" he at least had the decency to look afraid.

"Well I knew if I told you that people you knew were going to be here you wouldn't come, so I told a little white lie." I was about to start the yelling again when, Charlie interrupted.

"Bella, honey I can't tell you how proud your mother and I are of you coming out here and performing your music, you have so much more strength then you give yourself credit for. You have taken something that hurt you and channeled it to make beautiful music. I love you baby girl." Ok now I can't be mad, especially after that. Mom just looked like she was about ready to burst into tears.

"Mom, dDad, this wasn't my idea, but I'm going to go through with it since everyone is already here." I gave them a half smile, and then I turned toward Mitch. "You on the other hand are going to feel my wrath after I'm finished." With that I turned on my heel and walked toward the stage with Johnny in my hand.

~*~*~*~

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" taking a deep breath I tried to settle the butterflies in my stomach. "Well, this is a song I wrote about six months after I started playing. I hope you like it."

(Almost Lovers- A Fine Frenzy)( I know it's a piano song, but imagine it acoustic)

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images _

_No_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

_[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

The last words rang out; there was silence for about two seconds before the place erupted in applause. I was speechless; they were actually clapping for me.

"Wow, thanks guys that was totally unexpected. Uh this next song I want all the girls that were screwed over by a guy and wanted to take everything back and undo it to stand up and really get into this next song.

(Undo It- Carrie Underwood)

_I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it_

_I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

"Now this next song is for some very special people, they have always been there for me and I couldn't imagine my life without them. Every day I spend with them is the best day." I said while staring at Charlie and Renee, they hadn't heard this song yet, but I knew that they would love it

(The Best Day- Taylor Swift)

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger_

I looked over at Charlie and could see unshed tears fill his eyes.

_  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am__**(I'm aware Bella doesn't have a brother)**__  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today_

When I looked up from my guitar I could see both Renee and Charlie were sniffling; they got up out of their seats, walked up the stage and preceded to hug the life out of me.

"That was beautiful Bella. Your father and I love you so much; words cannot describe how proud we are of you!" Renee whispered in my ear, while holding on to me.

"Bella we have a surprise for you." Charlie said once Renee let go, that instantly got my attention, I might have changed a lot, but I still hated surprises with a passion.

"Ch- dDad, you know I hate surprises." I stated while walking off stage, I got congratulations on the way to the bar.

"I know you do, but I think you're going to like this one." He hedged.

"Ok, I'll bite, what is it?" both Charlie and Renee looked excitedly at each other, the red flag went up. It was never a good thing twhen they both looked excited. Just as I about to question them further a tall man dressed in a suit walked up behind them.

"Bella Swan?" suit man asked. I nodded hesitantly. When I looked over to Charlie and Renee they looked like the cat that eate the canary. Suit man held out his hand "My name is Even Carter, I'm here representing Big Time Records, your parents took the liberty of sending us a recording of some songs ofor yours, and Big Time is seriously impressed with your talent. And frorm what I heard here today I am confident in saying that we would love it if you would consider signing with us." I gapped at him, _suit man say what!_

"wh-wh-what? Are you serious? You whant to offer me a recording contract?! Like a real recording contract?" I couldn't wrap my mind around it. He laughed a little.

"I'm quite serious Bella, just between you and me, I'm rather hard to impress. sSo when I say I'm confident in your ability, I mean you are the next big thing. Now I know that is a lot to take in, so I'm not asking you to decide right this second, I'm going to be in Seattle for the next couple of days so you have until then to decide. Here's my card feel free to call and ask any questions that you might have. It was a delight to hear you live; I hope to hear from you soon. Have a good evening Bella, Mr. Swan, Mrs. Dwyer, Mr. SwanDwyer." With that he turned and walked out the door. Mitch came rushing up after Mr. Carter left.

"Iz, who was that?" I couldn't form words; I was in too much shock.

"That was Even Carter, from Big Time Records,; he just offered Bella a recording contract." Renee supplied since I had yet to find me voice.

"Oh my god Iz that is amazing!" he grabbed me up in a hug and started to spin me around. I was still in a state of utter shock by the time Mitch put me down.

"Bella, honey will you say something, anything? You're kinda freaking your mother and me out." Charlie's voice snapped me out of my shock.

"Did that just really happen?" I asked more to myself.

"Yeah honey, it did." Renee answered.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! I just got offered a record deal!!!" I started jumping up and down, yea I know juvenile, but come on, how often do you get offered a record deal? After a couple of minutes I finally settled down.

"So Miss Swan what are you going to do about it?" Mitch asked with a glint in his eye.

"Well Mr. Luis, I'm going to say yes!"

* * *

So what's the verdict? Did you like it, love it, hate it?


End file.
